


Curiosity killed the... cat

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: BDSM, Christian Character, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helen Lovejoy finds a card that belongs to Miss Albright, saying at which time an item she had purchased will arrive.She visits her at this exact hour for gossiping matters and ends up finding out Miss Albright is a dom/sadist, who won't let her leave without playing with her first.
Relationships: Helen Lovejoy/Miss Albright
Kudos: 8





	Curiosity killed the... cat

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Miss Albright is the Sunday School's teacher at the First Church of Springfield. So far as I know, they never said her first name.

Helen Lovejoy knocked on Miss Albright's door.

"Oh, uh... hi Mrs. Lovejoy." She said, surprised.

"Hi!" Helen said, enthusiastically.

"You uh... never visited me before, did something happen?"

"No, not at all, you dropped this card and I wanted to give it back." She said, with a sly smile.

Miss Albright looked at the card.

'Thank you for your purchase, Miss Albright. Your chain will arrive Tuesday, March 31, 10 am.

Bdstore.'

She realized Helen had arrived just by the hour of delivery, obviously on purpose.

"Oh... yes. Thank you."

"No problem."

A mailman started walking towards her house and Helen continued standing there.

"Well, come in Mrs. Lovejoy."

"Thank you."

"Won't you sit down?"

Helen sat down on the couch and the mailman went to talk with her hostess.

"Miss Albright?"

"It's me."

"Sign here please."

She did and received the package.

"Thank you." He left and she closed the door.

"I was wondering, what would Miss Albright do with a chain?" Helen started, still smiling. "But of course, I know it's your private life and you don't have to tell me."

Miss Albright smiled, surprising her.

"Not at all. I'll tell you what it is for, but first... would you like some tea?"

"Well, you're very kind."

She continued smiling and Helen started feeling a bit uncomfortable. People weren't usually that kind when she put her nose on their business.

Miss Albright went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you." Helen said, and she sat down by her side with another cup.

"Would you mind if I opened the package I received?" Miss Albright asked in a casual tone.

"Oh...not at all." Helen took a sip of her tea, and moved uncomfortably on her seat.

Miss Albright laughed, a short laugh that Helen could only see as mockery. She was having fun at her costs. Still, she couldn't understand how, she was usually the one who did that to people, and anyway, she wasn't the one exposed there, that was her hostess.

Miss Albright grabbed a shiny, strong chain from the package and smiled satisfied.

"Now, do you wanna know what I'm gonna do with it?" She asked.

"Not really..." Helen answered, looking at it. Of course she was curious, but if Miss Albright was thinking she was in charge of the situation just because of her curiosity, she rather pretend she was not!

"Well, I'll show you anyway."

"Show me?..."

"Yes, it's easier than explain it." She got up. "Come on, you can finish your tea later."

Helen got up, even more curious than before, but worried, even though she didn't know why.

They went upstairs and stopped by a door.

"Is that your bedroom?" Helen asked, noticing there were more than one door on the hallway. She knew Miss Albright lived alone, and she never heard of her having people over.

"Not actually. It's rather a playroom. But well... there's a bed in it." She laughed. That short laugh again, that made Helen so uneasy.

Miss Albright opened the door and Helen looked at it's interior wide-eyed. She turned around to look at her hostess, but felt her hands on her waist, pushing her inside the room, followed by the door slamming.

"W-what's happening?!" She asked, gazing horrified at her.

"What? Don't you like the decor?"

Helen looked around again. Displayed on the walls there were whips, handcuffs, and other items she had only seen in movies; movies no one would ever know she had watched.

There were also leather straps hanging from the ceiling, and mirrors on the empty parts of the ceiling and walls.

A giant, round bed, ornamented with ropes and cuffs stood in the middle of the room, and weirdly there were no windows, only ventilation.

"You're a pervert!" Helen shrieked.

"Aren't we all?"

"And to think you work by my husband's side! I will never let you put your filthy hands on him!"

Miss Albright laughed again.

"Don't you worry, he's not my type!"

"Oh, of course not!" Helen said, sarcastically.

"Really." She seemed very calm. "I rather put my hands on someone else, like uh... you."

Helen gasped, wide-eyed.

"What?!" She shrieked.

Miss Albright walked towards her, still holding the chain.

"Now that you found out my little secret, we'll have our own..."

"Not on Earth!" Helen cried.

"Why not?" She winked at her. "Are you scared of me?"

"Of course not!" She rolled her eyes.

In what seemed like a second, the chain evolved her waist and arms, and she couldn't leave the woman's embrace.

Miss Albright held her body against hers, and caressed her scared face.

"The pure Minister's wife... " She licked Helen's lips and she shivered. "If you ever want me to stop just say: windmill..."

Helen widened her eyes.

"You can stop now!"

Miss Albright smiled, noticing she purposefully didn't say the safeword.

"Wanna know something?" She laughed. "Oh how silly of me, of course you do! There's nothing you don't wanna know."

She slowly licked Helen's earlobe and whispered: "You always made me so horny..."

Helen shivered and held her breath. God, for some reason she was horny too! And her hostess seemed to know that.

"Let me go..." Helen said weakly and Miss Albright smiled.

She turned Helen around, and pushed her to the bed, making her fall on her stomach and scream.

"Rule number one: Everytime you say that, I'll have to punish you..."

She lifted up Helen's skirt, revealing her butt, partially covered with light pink lace. Miss Albright bit her own lip with the sight, and despite Helen's protests, slapped her with all her strength.

Helen cried in pain, and turned her head with difficulty to look at her, scared.

"Now rule number two: If you behave yourself and call me Mistress, I'll reward you."

"I won't behave myself! Let me go!" Helen cried.

Miss Albright grabbed a whip on the wall and Helen looked at it, wide-eyed. She hit her butt with it but instead of screaming, she moaned.

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying it." She caressed her butt. The marks of her fingers were still there, along with the mark of the whip.

"I'm not!" Helen said, but shivered with her touch.

"Well, remember what I told you. If you behave yourself, you'll be rewarded."

"How?..." Helen asked slowly. She wasn't sure she should have asked that.

"I'll give you a sample."

Miss Albright held her thighs and spread open her legs. She began slowly licking between her thighs up to her butt, and despite her own efforts, Helen couldn't hold her pleasured moans.

"You say the word and I'll do so much more..." She whispered, noticing Helen's panties were wet.

"If I... behave myself, you'll do your sinful business and let me go?" Helen asked.

Miss Albright laughed.

"Very clever, Helen. You want me to believe you're not enjoying our little game." She licked her panties right on her clit, making her moan again. "That's not what your pussy's showing."

"Just answer me!" Helen said.

She grabbed Helen's butt, to show who's in charge, and she cried.

"I will, but you'll start by not giving me orders!"

"Alright then..." Helen said with difficulty.

"Alright then what?" Miss Albright sat upon her butt and pulled her hair.

"Alright then, Mistress!"

"Good..."

She unchained her, turned her up and began removing her shirt and sweater. Helen didn't put up any real resistance, even though she tried to show otherwise, with little involuntary moans disguised as protest.

She removed her bra, and cuffed her wrists, each one on one side of the headboard.

She removed Helen's skirt and did the same to her ankles on the bottom part of the bed.

"What would anyone think if they saw you like that, huh?" Miss Albright passed her tongue on her own lips, lustfully gazing at Helen.

"No one will ever see this!"

"Well, I'm seeing it, and I swear to God, it's the best sight ever..." She began caressing her own pussy from upon her skirt. "I'll put something more comfortable and be back in a second."

She left the room, and Helen looked around again. She couldn't leave, even if she wanted to, and screaming for someone would be useless.

Miss Albright returned and Helen gasped.

She was wearing a black latex corset, and boots and gloves that matched. Besides that, the only thing that adorned her body were the smallest panties Helen had ever seen. It was basically a latex band covering her pussy.

"You know what I'm remembering..." She came near her. "You forgot to call me Mistress a little before I left. And you have such beautiful boobs..." She began licking and suckling on Helen's boobs, and she moaned, horny.

She then, began biting them, and Helen screamed, startled.

"If I ever have to punish you again, you'll really regret it." She said afterwards, grabbing Helen's face, and looking into her eyes.

Helen didn't say anything, and she got up.

"Do you like my outfit, my slave? I noticed you can't stop looking at it." Miss Albright step with one foot on the bed, right by the side of Helen's head, and she saw that the sides of her pussy were showing, from the latex band.

Helen felt herself was getting wetter.

"I like it, Mistress."

Miss Albright smiled, satisfied.

"Too bad you won't be able to see it anymore." She began blindfolding her, and she gasped surprised but with a hint of excitement.

She caressed Helen's panties and pulled it to the side, revealing her pink pussy.

Helen moaned as she reclined her head coming near it, with a satisfied sigh.

"You're dripping wet..." She said, shoving a finger covered by the latex glove inside her, then removing it again.

"God..." Helen moaned low.

Miss Albright licked around her pussy, seeing her juices leaking on the matress, and her body shivering.

"Mmm... I'm not sure I should do this." She looked at Helen, and saw disappointment on her face.

"Why not, Mistress?!"

Miss Albright was smiling, but Helen couldn't see it.

"You don't seem to be quite comfortable with me here. I'm thinking of letting you go..."

Helen gasped. She didn't want to go! She wanted to have that sinful sex, and wanted to have it well!

"No Mistress! I don't wanna go!" She said, and immediately realized what happened. "Oh you're fooling me!"

Miss Albright laughed.

"Beg me to do it then! Beg for your Mistress, my slut!" She passed her finger slowly around Helen's pussy.

"Fuck me Mistress, please!" Helen screamed, almost involuntarily. She felt she was going mad with that teasing.

Immediately Miss Albright shoved her tongue inside her pussy and Helen moaned relieved. Her pussy was tight, and Miss Albright could feel it pressing around her tongue.

She began licking her clit and sucking it. Helen arched her back and moved her hips, in pleasure, her pussy pulsing and shivering with every touch.Then she began moaning louder and moving faster, and came deliciously, squirting on Miss Albright's mouth.

"Oh my God..." She mumbled afterwards, breathing heavily.

"I see my slave enjoyed it..." Miss Albright said, with her lips and chin dripping Helen's juices.

"Yes Mistress..." Helen mumbled.

"Now you must be good again to your Mistress and you'll get another reward." She said and Helen noticed her voice seemed nearer.

Miss Albright had removed her panties and opened her legs around Helen's face.

Helen gasped, when she realized what she was doing, and she sat on her face.

She felt her warm pussy tight against her mouth, and felt her juices dripping on her chin. She couldn't resist it and stick out her tongue, licking her pussy, and making her Mistress moan.

She began sucking her clit, feeling her Mistress' pussy pulsing against her mouth and swallowing her juices.

Miss Albright began rubbing her pussy strongly against Helen's mouth, and came, squirting all over her face.

"Oh baby, you're divine!" Miss Albright said, afterwards, and kissed her deeply, laying upon her.

Their kiss was violent and wet, and made Helen want so desperately to touch her.

She moved her wrists, and Miss Albright noticed that she wanted to free herself.

"Are you still trying to run away?" She asked grinning.

"No! No Mistress, I wanna touch you!"

"Mmm... naughty girl. Do you want that to be your reward?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

Miss Albright uncuffed Helen's right arm, and she almost immediately, grabbed her butt.

"Bad slave!" Miss Albright slapped her face and she gasped. "You can only touch where I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." She held Helen's hand and put it over her boob. Helen shivered and bit her own lip in desire.

"Can I squeeze it, Mistress?"

"Yes..."

She squeezed her boob, and moaned.

"Now you're gonna suckle on them. Do a good job, and you'll be rewarded again."

"Yes, Mistress!" Oh how she wanted to do that! Miss Albright smiled by how eagerly Helen suckled on her boobs, licking and rubbing them on her face.

"Now, that's enough."

"Was it good, Mistress?" She asked, hopeful.

"It wasn't bad..."

She uncuffed Helen's ankles and left hand and turned her around again.

She put her on her knees upon the bed and chained her hands together into the wall.

"There. Now your reward..."

Helen waited for what seemed like a minute and suddenly felt something entering her pussy.

She moaned, in pain and surprise. Miss Albright was penetrating her with a strap-on, and it seemed to be very thick.

"Oh Lord Almighty!" Helen screamed, as she shoved it deep inside her.

"Are you enjoying your reward?" Miss Albright asked, pulling her hair and going in deeper.

"Oh yes! Yes... Mistress, oh..." Helen moaned.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Oh please, Mistress!"

"Then beg me!"

"Fuck me harder, Mistress! Tear me apart!!" She begged.

"As you wish." She began shoving it harder and faster, still pulling her by the hair, delighted with her pleasured moans.

Helen came again, her butt going up and down, as she moved her hips according to the movements of the strap-on.

"Oh my Lord!" She mumbled as Miss Albright uncuffed her and laid down by her side, breathing heavily.

"You can remove the blindfold, and don't need to call me Mistress anymore."

"Alright..." Helen said, removing it.

She looked at the woman by her side, and quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Miss Albright noticed and laughed, her short, annoying laugh.

"Would you like to finish that tea now, Mrs. Lovejoy?"


End file.
